Teen Wolf fanfic OC
by Pamela Moore
Summary: A alpha is running around turning a few select humans. The Scott, Stiles, and Alison Find a girl who was bitten. Stiles takes her to his house while his dad is at work so she can shower and change. She has a secret and why did the alpha choose her?
1. The full Moon Really Bites

Walking home from the library it was dark and the wind tore across my face. I could swear something was following me. Rain fell and the wind carried my long light brown hair on my face. A light blue jeep I've seen at school whipped past me. The bright red brake lights shone as it pulled over on to the gravel roadside. Frozen where I stood I watched as a boy around seventeen or eighteen got out of his jeep and jogged over to me. I took a few steps back and he slowed to a walk about ten feet in front of me. He had short brown hair and brown eyes to match. He wore a white shirt and a gray coat. His jeans had a tear in it. His knee was bleeding and he had a long cut across his stomach to his side.

"Have you see someone... they might be walking on all fours?" He asked giving a weak nervous smile.

"No. Why would they be on all fours? Are they hurt too?" I asked majorly confused.

"Hurt too? Did you see someone hurt?" He asked putting his hands on the top of his head. He rocked back and forth slightly agitated and winced grabbing his cut. "Oh, me. Are you talking about me." He let out a nervous laugh and looked at me slowly moving his gray coat over the cut and blood. My first impression of this guy is he must be on drugs or something.

A howl sounded from behind me. I spun around looking down the road. Something big and hairy was running our way up the road. "Run! Damn it Scott where are you." He yelled and he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the Jeep. Looking back over my shoulder the road was empty.

"It's gone," I said in relief. He let go on my hand and walked to the car. "I think I have a bat in here," he said rummaging threw the Jeep. "Somewhere In here. We have to go. Red glowing eyes shone by the trees only feet from me.

"Hey, dude?" I said taking a step back.

"My name is stiles." He said throwing a wave my way without looking away from the things he was looking threw. The red eye thing took a quiet step forward.

"Fine. Stiles we should go." I said flashing a quick look at him.

"Kinda busy here. We will once I fine the mountain ash." he said in a lighter but still worried tone. I could barley see him threw the heavy rain. Wiping rain off my face I spun around on my heal and less than a second later felt a searing pain go threw my thigh. I reached grabbed my leg and saw blood oozing from between my fingers. The only thing I could think I yelled, "Oh, shit!"

"No, no, no." Stiles said running over to my side. "He took a small chink of your leg with him."

"What?" I said almost hysterical. I laid back on the soaking wet ground. I sat up the best I could. Raising my hand to shield my eyes from the head lights of a approaching small black car. It pulled over and stopped in front of us showering us in the light from the car. A girl with dark curly, brown hair and brown eyes and dark coat, pants and boots got out of the drivers door. I reconsigned her as Alison from my history class. Scott, her boy friend, got out of the passengers side and quickly shut the door and raced over to us. His 1.5 inch long almost black hair was soaked instantly. His brown eyes flashed yellow for a second against his lightly tanned skin. I must be going crazy that can't happened. He wore a dark blue shirt and looser jeans than stiles.

"Stiles she bit?" Scott asked him.

"Yeah he took a piece with him." I laid back on the ground and closed my eyes. "Shit." I said again.

"Can you take her," Scott asked. He nodded.

"Where are you going to take her to?" Alison asked.

"I can't go to a hospital." I said quickly sitting up so fast my head spun.

"We weren't going to take you to one. We know what bit you and how to help," Scott said. "Your dad's at work for a few more hours can you take her to your house. She needs to change and shower."

"I need my car. It's in the parking lot by the gas station. So I can leave his house later." Scott looked at me.

"Fine, I'm waiting time. What way did it go?" He asked. Stiles pointed behind me. "Alison pick up Isaac let him drive her car then meet us there." Alison nodded and I painfully slid my hand in my pocket and grabbed my keys and gave them to her. Scott took off running into the forest. I was to tired and in pain to care. Suddenly it was just Stiles and I again.

"Okay, lets take the bleeding girl to my house where my dad the cop can find her. Great, couldn't go anymore wrong."

"Leave me then." I said harshly to him and winced again. Don't cry. I'm not a crier. Don't think about the pain. I kept thinking over and over again.

"No, that's not what I mean. Come on lets get you up." I tried to stand get up, but couldn't bent my leg without pain and blood gushing out of my leg. He walked behind me and slid two arms under my arms and lifted me up. I hopped to he car in pain. He opened the passenger door. I paused and leaned against the door frame and let out a small cry. A few tears spilled over my cheeks. "You okay?" he asked hovering to ketch me if I fell. I nodded not saying anything so he can't hear it in my voice. I stood on one leg and just barley the tip toes so I wouldn't fall over with my other foot. I shrugged off my jacket and laid it on his seat. "My bag. I had a bag." He looked around and ran back to the spot where I was attacked and grabbed my backpack. Before he got back I pulled my self into the seat and more tears ran down my face. I brushed back my wet muddy hair with my fingers and pulled on my seat belt. Looking down I grabbed the jacket and wrapped it around my leg to help stop the bleeding.

Stiles closed my door ran around the front of the Jeep and got in throwing my bag in the back. Starting the ignition again we took off.


	2. The Really Short Drive Home

The Short Drive Home

Sometime went by in silence. Finally Stiles said quietly "My dad won't be home for a few hours and Scott will know what to do with you then." He looked over and saw her leaning against the window. "Hey, wake up." He shook her, but she was out cold. Stiles hit the wheel and grabbed his phone. "Scott she passed out and I don't know what to do. I don't even know her name. Should I take her to Deaton?" Stiles said pulling over in case he had to turn around.

"Look at her leg is she still bleeding?" Stiles moved towards her and pulled the coat away. "No, she stopped bleeding but not healing yet."

"Okay, she'll be fine stick with the plan go to your house. I can't find the alpha he's gone. Allison called and Isaac is on his way with the car. Shes on her way home before her dad get there. So come pick me up after Isaac gets there." Scott said deflated.

"Fine, when did you become my boss. This is a lot of gas you know."

"You saved a life today be proud." Scott said hanging up.

"Why does no one every say by anymore." Stiles said to himself. The drive home was short and there was almost no red lights. Pulling into the drive way Stiles killed the engine. "Great lets see how I'm going to get you inside. Stiles thought about it but head lights came down his road. "Please don't be dad." Squinting he could see the car was red and not his dad's. It pulled into the driveway and shut off. It looked over ten years old. Probably closer to twenty. Isaac got out of the car. "Perfect. Your tall...er than me can you bring her in." He leaned in the window and looked at her. "Yeah, you get the front door."


End file.
